As You Wish
by mInGuI
Summary: It's a dream that we live, A peaceful dream , it's to be with you But after all it's a lie that we keep , to escape from this mad world.
1. Daybreak 1

**Magi don't belong to me _ !**

It was a cold winter night ,on the palace gave you could hear some servants whispering in the corridors, trying not to wake their masters At a time as cold as this, I believe that the desire of the majority, is just to be under their blankets and dream of about a warmer night, but I'm here under my covers and that is not what I wish ..

I give up of trying to sleep, taking my fingers half the face of the blankets, the cold hurting them,but I don't care, I look at the empty room, now would be the time he would arrives, I'm waited for a while, until I hear the window open slowly , my heart starts to beat painfully and soon he enters my room, floating on top of the carpet, those black hair that shone magically on moonless night, the same clothes that never seemed worn and his face, I could never fully understand, their eyes finally meets mine, approaches without speaking, not that it was necessary, I knew how it would end and he also. Not the first time this happens, whenever I were returning from a journey or him, these nights happened.

He comes out of the carpet and take off abruptly the blankets of the bed, exposing myself to the cold wind,I let out a small cry, " we can not make noise", it was one of the laws that we must maintain, to continue this without being discovered.

Hey, why are you still clothes? -He whispers in an angry tone above all else.

He climbs on top of me and holds my wrists tightly, the brutality was already something characteristic of him, closing my eyes to the contact and soon his lips rudely are on my , he ruthlessly bites, i let out a groan unsuspecting ,that give him the passage to his tongue exploring my mouth, without allowing me to breathe, I try to rake in protest, but it's pointless, he finally stops kissing me, I try to recover the air losted, but i lose again when he starts biting my ear ,i bite my lips to hold my sighs who insisted on being created .He goes down to my neck and nibbled painfully, Judal could handle the pressure that allowed the painfully bite which could not hurt me, " not leave marks" was one of our rules .

The waves of pain mixed with pleasure in my body, but I always wonder what feelings it occurred on him ,because when we were doing this, I believe it is just a mean for him to take out his anger, since our meetings are always when he fails on some mission or when something bad happens to me and he tries to comfort me, I feel the anger in his movements feel the anger in his repressed moans, but never in his eyes when they meet mine, there was sadness, frustration, lust, but never hate on them and that was enough for me to continue with it.

But I wonder why you're angry Judal? that Magi who you coldn't won? the King who din't want you? or the freedom you never had? so many questions I would like to do, but I know that would never be answered truthfully.

But if these terms nights, makes you forget your problems, I'll be here for you to use me ,after all

You are my beloved Judal-chan


	2. Daybreak 2

**I don't own if I on ... well I put more scenes with this two =3=**  
**Sorry for update this just now and I trying to make bigger chapters well I advance a little I think xD**

**Judal Pov**

We had slept after the night we had, I saw that I had slept next to her, she still dreaming so quietly, without any guilt, or maybe I 'm the only one who felt that way , I want to remember when our secret began.

**Normal Pov**

It was a summer daybreak in Castle Empire Kou the only time it should be confortable in such a hot season, but this particular night was so hot that even if people could draw their skin would still be heat .The little priest of that Empire, was not exception, the poor one drag to the bed where was the cooler side, in a futile attempt to got to sleep, the boy was going to release one of his new ice techniques , when he heard a knock at the door.

He opens the door angrily, not that he has opened differently, the small figure in front of him shudders by the hit of the door, the pink eyes finally meets the red ones .

"Hey what's brat doing here?"

The small one raises her sleeves of the dress to her face, trying to cover the embarrassment.

"I already have six years! and you're only a year older than me!"

"It's the dawn !, I know that you're dumb, but you don't think it's time to you to be in your room?-"he ironic questions

The girl frooze for a moment, she covers the entire face with the sleeves to avoid showing the tears which were back.

"The-the- there was very dark ... gives me too afraid to be alone .. "- she responds in small sobs.

"This's not a reason for you bugg me at this time, asks Koubun for this "- the boy says angry

Bu-but the last time I asked him ,he put out my flashlight and said I had to get over it-"she lowers the sleeve of her face ,she was red and tears was falling without little priest for just an instant shows a feature worried, but he soon returns to normal form

"Ok you can go in, but stop the crying ok ?"-he says irritated

The little princess enters in the litte Magi room it's was to huge for a child had all kinda of swords and monsters statues all decorate in a red shade, she lays in his the king-size bed .

-"Where are the blankets?"-she Innocent questions , already stopped crying

"It's too hot to use blanket , Huh .. why you're in my bed!? goes to the couch! "- The big one hold the arms of the little one trying to get her out of the bed.

"Bu-But I do not want to sleep on the couch is too hard! "- Tears return to frame her face.

"Okay I sleep on the couch since the brat can't handle with a couch"- the boy was leaving the bed when his blouse was pulled .

"Slept with me Judal-chan, please ..." Her eyes were so swollen and begging her tears seemed would never end.

"Fine !, but if you kick me at night. you will lose a leg brat "-the boy irritation respondes to hide his embarrassment.

He turns his body to the side of the window trying to ignore the fact that he had someone else in his bed.

"Hey why did you turn? "-She asks unsatisfied

"Because I wanted to stay this way"-angry replies

The little princess is facing the back of her Magi ,but somehow hes back facing the door seemed to be observed, once the worst possibilities of murderers, ghosts and demons come and attack her in her sleep, came to her mind, so she came near the boy touching his back with hers so she could watch the door without worrying about be attacked by back. The boy finally had began to fall asleep but he wakes when he felt a pressure on his back.

"To hot! go away !"-he pushes her to the far side of the bed.

"But I'll be attacked by monsters unless I have my two sides protected! "she tearful says

"Are you going crazy little brat ? anyway , let's do this.. we'll be facing each other you take care of the window behind me and I the door behind you, okay?

"You will take over right?"-She still wonders through tearful

"Of course I am trusting on you too ,now go to sleep."

The two were facing one another , sleepless, his ruby red eyes charmed her the least,she didn't understand how it was possible for someone to have this shade, contrasted perfectly with his porcelane skin and dark hair of the, she never had the opportunity to say ,but she thought that the combination of colors on him was gorgeous. The Magi couldn't sleep with the girl in front of him looking so hard, everything on her ,annoyed him,her round face that looked more like a doll that people, the round eyes too much bigger even for a child, she was always crying, but what was more irritated was her hair he didnot know whether it was wine or pink but somehow seemed to be silky to the touch, he would never admit that even with all her defects, he thinked she was cute. finally when he closes his eyes he hears her again.

"Ne Judal-chan?"

"What is it?"

"Thank you"

"-Go to sleep ,I wasn't sleeping anyway.

"-Not for that, for being my friend."

-"I am not friends with someone like you."

It was true ,,to the Magi, that princess ,was never just a friend

**Well I have two fanfics i'll have preference to make a new chapter for the one which have more comments**


End file.
